


rainbow hair and friendship bracelets

by Shootingstarprince



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Halsey, Melanie Martinez - Fandom, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, And become friends, And grow up together, Awkwardness, Background Relationships, Changing by their gender, Coming Out, Drama, Everyone else is a year older, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, For Tyler, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, From third grade to graduation, Gender Issues, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Tyler, Happy Ending, I know Melanie and Halsey are younger in real life, Josh changes his hair color 24/7, Josh's nickname is Spooky, Kid!Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Mostly he/him though, Nicknames, Oblivious, Other, Possible smut in later chapters (?), They meet as kids, Tyler is the youngest, Tyler likes dresses sometimes, Use of they/them and she/her pronouns in later chapters, cuteness, joshler - Freeform, slight angst, sue me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shootingstarprince/pseuds/Shootingstarprince
Summary: The deal is, Tyler never thought that Joshua Dun would see him, much less become his best friend and end up having a crush on him. Because Joshua Dun was cool and Tyler Joseph was Tyler Joseph.[This story follows the friendship and future deeper feelings between Josh Dun and Tyler Joseph from middle school to graduation. A lot of adorableness and awkwardness ensue and their friends make sure they never get to live down the one time they got stuck in a girls' bathroom stall together]





	1. pretty boy joshua dun and his smile

Joshua Dun was super cool. He was on fourth grade and he was pretty tall. He wore cool clothes and went to skateboard after school. He had temporary blue hair color, the kind you spray in your hair and a really pretty smile. He had a skeleton backbag and his friends called him Spooky. What a cool nickname. He wore light-up shoes sometimes and he played the drums, which was also really cool. 

You get the point. Joshua Dun was really cool and Joshua Dun noticed Tyler Joseph. 

Tyler Joseph didn't think that he was that cool. He was on third grade, a year below Joshua Dun. He wore normal clothes and fell over and broke his arm when he tried to rollerblade once. He had boring brown hair and he really didn't smile a lot, so nobody called his smile pretty. He had bag with a blurry picture of spiderman on it, so now people called him Blurry. He didn't really like that nickname, it felt more like mockery. He had dirty sneakers and he really liked to sing, but his classmates said that it was "gay", which made him feel even less cool. 

You get the point, yeah? Tyler Joseph wasn't very cool and Joshua Dun noticed him anyway. 

Tyler sat alone at recess and Joshua Dun didn't. He had a lot of friends and they chased each other across the school yard. Tyler watched them, but didn't ask to join because only cool third graders got to play with the older kids and Tyler reminded himself that he wasn't cool. So he just watched the older boys, or more like, watched how Joshua Dun's blue hair swayed in the wind when he ran and how he had that pretty smile on his face. And then Joshua Dun looked at him. At uncool Tyler Joseph and smiled, only at him. Tyler froze, because that was new. And then something even more new and exciting happened. Joshua Dun walked over to him. 

"Hey," He said, smiling brightly as he sat down on the bench, next to Tyler. Tyler looked at him. He didn't know what to reply because he didn't know anything about him. He only knew that his name was Joshua Dun, because he had heard the music teacher saying it and he knew that Joshua Dun was pretty, because he had eyes. So, he stayed quiet and looked at this cool older boy. 

"Can you speak at all? Or hear?" Joshua Dun asked him and then did something weird with his hands, like waved and then something else Tyler didn't understand. 

"Huh?" Tyler squeaked, blinking at pretty boy Joshua. Joshua smiled that pretty smile again and said: "So you can speak!" 

"What was that you did with your hands?" Tyler asked him curiously. Joshua Dun looked confused for a moment, before he seemed to get it and replied: "Oh! It was sing language. I said hi and told you my name in case you were deaf. My mom taught me how because it's good to be considerate. All people are different."

"Yeah," Tyler nodded, still amazed by the fact that Joshua Dun was really talking to him. The other boy extended his hand for Tyler to shake and said: "I'm Josh Dun. My friends call me Spooky."

"I thought your name was Joshua," Tyler said in wonder and didn't grab the hand that was offered to him. Joshua 'Josh' Dun laughed and explained calmly: "I like Josh better. It's easier to say."

"Okay, I'll call you Josh then," Tyler replied, a bit shyly now and shook Josh's hand. 

"What's your name?" The blue haired boy asked. Tyler blinked and questioned: "Why would you want to know my name?" 

"Because I think you're cool. Weird cool. You're always alone and I think you're, like, super mysterious, so I want to know what your deal is," Josh grinned widely. He had really white teeth and as previously established, a very pretty smile. Tyler bit his lip. Josh Dun thought that he was cool. Blue haired, pretty, Spooky Josh Dun thought that he, Blurry Tyler Joseph was cool. So, he answered. 

"I'm Tyler Joseph. My... uh, classmates call me Blurry, but I don't think I like it," He said a bit awkwardly. A few blue strands of hair fell to Josh's forehead when he tilted his head: "What did your friends call you?" 

"I don't really have any friends," Tyler admitted, feeling embarrassed. Josh smiled and took his hand, pulling him up: "That's fine. I'll be your friend and I'll figure out a nickname you like."

"O-Okay," Tyler stuttered. Josh Dun wanted to be his friend. Josh Dun smiled and pulled him towards his group of friends: "Come play tag with us."

"Am I cool enough for that sort of thing?" Tyler asked quietly. Josh laughed. He had a really nice laugh. It was like music. 

"Totally," Josh promised him and dragged him to his friends, introducing him as his 'new mysterious friend Tyler'. Tyler got butterflies. Everyone greeted him, smiling. 

"I'm Brendon," A boy who was a little shorter than Josh introduced himself. He had a nice smile, but not as nice as Josh's. A boy who was holding onto Brendon's arm introduced himself as Ryan. There were two other boys called Patrick and Pete. And a little further away, there was a girl who was also their friend, but didn't want to play tag with them because "boys always grab my hands and push me down". She was wearing a pretty baby blue dress and she had hair that was half brown, half blonde. She smiled at Tyler and she had a gap between her front teeth. 

"I'm Melanie," She said and she had a really calming voice: "These assholes call me Crybaby though."

Tyler covered his mouth and gasped. She had just cussed at the school yard. Josh started laughing loudly and the other's giggled at Tyler's reaction. But they weren't being mean, it was just that they found it funny. 

"She cusses all the time," Pete warned him. Tyler found that he didn't really mind it all that much. Melanie seemed nice. They all did. He had friends. He didn't have much time to think about it though, because Melanie seemed to have changed her mind about playing tag and patted him on the arm, giggling: "Tag, you're it!" 

Everyone started running in opposite directions and Tyler was frozen for a moment, until he realized that he really was playing and took off after Josh, who was laughing loudly and sticking his tongue out at him. 

He was having fun for the first time in a very long time. 

×

Tyler jumped into his mom's car, and buckled his seatbelt, grinning widely and humming as he did. His mother raised an eyebrow at him and asked: "What has got you in such a positive mood, kiddo?" 

Because Tyler didn't smile much, or at all really, especially after he came back from school. Now though, Tyler turned to her with the biggest smile on his face and said: "I made friends! Or well, I think they made me their friend, cuz I didn't really have to do anything, but anyway I have friends."

"You do? That's amazing, Tyler. Tell me about them?" His mother grinned and started the car. Her little boy had friends. Tyler nodded eagerly and started speaking: "Well, there's a guy named Brendon and he's really wild and quick, but he tells great jokes. Then there's Ryan, he's Brendon's best friend and a bit more quiet, but really nice. Patrick is really funny and really bad at tag and Pete has a really loud laugh and he's really kind."

Tyler took a small break, thinking what to say about Melanie. 

"There's one girl too, her name is Melanie. She dresses kinda weirdly, but I really like her clothes. She has a really nice smile because there's a gap between her front teeth. She's also really nice."

"Ohhh, do I hear a little crush?" His mom sang and Tyler stuck his tongue out, sounding disgusted as he spoke: "No! Ew! She's my friend and she said that she hates boys anyway."

"Okay, okay, I believe you," His mother said, raising a hand to silence him. Tyler made a face at her and then went back to smiling again: "Then there's Josh Dun. He is really cool. He has blue hair and a really, really pretty smile. His laugh sounds better than any music and he's the kindest person ever. His nickname is Spooky and I get to call him that now cuz I'm his friend, though I like to call him Josh more, because I think it's a pretty name. He plays the drums and skateboards and I just think he's the most awesome person ever and I like him the most and I can't wait to see him tomorrow."

"This Josh sounds really nice. Is he your crush?" The older of the two joked and Tyler sighed deeply: "Why do I always have to have a crush?" 

They stayed silent for a moment before Tyler quietly added: "I do really like his smile though."

×

The next morning, Tyler really wanted to go to school for the first time in his life. He dressed himself quickly and skipped downstairs for breakfast. He took his seat at the table and poured himself some cereal and milk, humming happily. Zack, his younger brother stared at him and asked him: "Why are you so happy?" 

"I get to see my new friends today," Tyler grinned, shoving a spoonful of cereal into his mouth, crunching loudly. Zack made a face and said: "You don't have any friends."

"I didn't," Tyler corrected him, puffing his chest proudly: "Now I have six friends and they're super cool. They are all on fourth grade."

"Fourth grade? No way!" Zack protested and Tyler stuck his tongue out at him: "Yes way! Their names are Brendon, Ryan, Pete, Patrick, Melanie and Josh."

"Hmph, I bet they aren't even cool," Zack muttered and Tyler rolled his eyes, finishing his cereal quickly. 

"Cooler than you anyway," He said as he stood. His mother turned towards him from the stove she'd been wiping clean and scoffed: "Tyler, be nice to your brother."

"I'm sorry," Tyler said, jogging in place: "Can I go, I thought about walking today?"

"Aren't you in a hurry," She laughed softly and Tyler looked at her with the best puppy dog eyes he could. She huffed out a laugh and nodded: "Fine then. But be careful when you cross the road and--" 

"And look both ways before crossing. Don't run, so you don't fall and get run over. Remember that I love you and don't want you to get hurt," Tyler finished for her: "Yeah, mom, I think I get it."

He sprinted to the door and yelled after himself: "Bye, love you!" 

"Will I pick you up?" His mother yelled after him. He turned around at the door and replied with: "I'll call!" 

And then he ran outside, slamming the door. He laughed as he ran along the street in his dirty sneakers. He stopped at the crosswalk and remembered to look both ways before crossing. After he had crossed, he broke into a run again, smiling to himself. His run was cut short though, because out of nowhere someone ran into his side and they both fell over. 

"Ouch," Tyler mumbled, sitting up on the asphalt and looked up. The other person looked up as well and they both froze. 

"Tyler?" A bright voice said and Tyler grinned widely: "Josh!" 

"Hey," Josh grinned back at him and stood up, offering Tyler a hand to help him up. Tyler gladly took it and Josh pulled him up like he weighed nothing at all. Or well, he really didn't weigh much, but he still thought that it was cool. 

"Do you live around here?" Josh asked him and Tyler nodded, pointing towards his house that could just barely be seen through the trees and said: "Yeah. The red one."

"Dude, that's so awesome! I live right there," Josh replied, pointing to a white house with a really pretty yard: "We're basically neighbors."

"Yeah," Tyler smiled, nodding. Josh grinned widely and raised his arm to look at the blue watch around his wrist. 

"Shit," He whispered and Tyler let out a small giggle. Josh looked up at him seriously and said: "I'm supposed to see Brendon at his house in five minutes so we can walk together."

Then he grinned again and took Tyler's hand, saying: "And because you're now officially a part of us, you're supposed to be there too."

"I am?" Tyler asked in wonder and Josh laughed: "Yeah, yeah. We all meet up at Brendon's before school so we can arrive together. Except Melanie. She takes the bus because she's too cool to walk with us boys."

Then he broke into a run, pulling Tyler with him by his hand. Tyler stumbled, but soon got in the same rhythm with Josh. Josh was fast, but Tyler was smaller and it was easy for him to keep up with the blue haired boy. Josh turned his head to look at him and flashed him one of his pretty smiles. Tyler smiled back, laughing as they rounded a corner and nearly fell over again. They came to a crosswalk and Josh looked both ways quickly before running across, dragging Tyler after him. 

"You're supposed to stop!" Tyler yelled at him, a bit breathlessly. Josh laughed and replied: "Probably, but where's the fun in that?" 

They ran along the street for a while longer, before turning left and stopping in front of a large dark brown house. Brendon was sitting in the garden with Patrick and Pete, who were wrestling on the grass. Brendon was the first to notice them and stood up waving. 

"Hey Spooky! Hey Tyler!" He grinned walking over to them. He yelled at Patrick and Pete to "stop making out and get up". Both boys stood up and flipped Brendon off. Tyler laughed and they grinned at him, walking over as well. 

"Spooky, you brought Tyler," Patrick said, wrapping an arm around Josh's shoulders: "How did you find him? Did you follow him home last night?" 

"I ran into him actually. Literally," Josh said grinning at Tyler who looked down shyly. Josh shrugged Patrick's hand off his shoulders and started walking along the street, saying: "Let's go and not be late for once."

"What do you care about being late?" Brendon asked, raising an eyebrow and Josh smiled: "I don't. But Tyler is a good boy, so he can't be late."

Tyler blushed, but didn't protest because Josh was right. He had a spotless record and perfect attendance. How Josh knew that he had no idea. Maybe he just looked the part. Everyone laughed and Tyler laughed too. He didn't mind them poking a little fun at him because they were his friends. 

Josh beckoned him closer and Tyler ran to him, smiling widely. Josh Dun was his friend. 

×

Melanie came to school to hours late. Josh told Tyler on recess that she had a walked in the middle of class and said that she'd missed the bus, but in reality she had been dyeing the blonde side of her hair pink. She walked up to the two boys soon after Josh had said that. 

"Hey," She said in her soft voice and Tyler smiled at her: "I really like your hair."

"Thank you," She grinned and sat down on a bench next to him, her ruffled dress spreading around her like a cloud. She kind of looked like an angel. Josh looked at her for a moment before saying: "That's really unfair."

"What is?" Melanie asked, tilting her head. Josh huffed: "The fact that you get to dye your hair for real. It looks far cooler than this fake hair dye."

Tyler turned towards Josh and ran a hand through his faded blue hair: "I think it looks super cool."

Josh flashed him the biggest grin ever and Tyler's heart fluttered. 

"Guys! Stop with the girl talk and come play cops and robbers with us!" Brendon yelled suddenly, waving at them. Melanie muttered a very unkind word under her breath. Tyler laughed and Josh ruffled her hair with his hand, running away before she could get him. Tyler ran after him. 

"I hate you, Josh Dun!" She yelled after them. Josh turned around and blew a kiss at her. Later Tyler asked why he was so mean to Melanie and Josh replied that she liked it. 

×

Tyler ate lunch with the others. It was the most interesting school lunch he had ever had, to say the least. Melanie sat down with them at first, but left when Brendon threw a half eaten piece of bread at Josh who was making faces at him. Josh glared at him and reached over the table to wipe peanut butter on his face. Ryan came to his rescue and smeared jam on Josh's white hoodie. 

Long story short, all five boys ended up running out of the cafeteria to avoid getting detention. Tyler had something that was probably a mix of butter and peanut butter on his shirt and an unidentified piece of Patrick's lunch in his hair. Josh and Brendon looked the worst and Tyler was sure Josh's hoodie was ruined forever. Brendon's hair was a mess and there was still peanut butter on his face. The two boys glared at each other and Brendon took off, with Josh on his heel, screaming. 

"Is it always like this?" Tyler asked Ryan. Ryan shrugged and huffed out a laugh: "Sometimes Spooky doesn't annoy Brendon and then it's mostly okay."

"Brendon did start the food war," Tyler said and Patrick laughed: "Aww, standing up for Spooky. Are you in loooove with him?" 

"Shut up," Tyler grumbled and punched him in the arm. Everyone laughed and even Brendon and Josh came back. Tyler noticed that Josh's hoodie now had a small tear on the sleeve and Brendon's hair was even messier. When they began to walk towards the olders' next class, Tyler walked behind the others and pulled at Josh's sleeve. 

"Did Brendon tear your hoodie?" He asked and Josh chuckled: "Yeah, but I showed him."

"I bet you did." Tyler said with a small smile. Josh was so cool. 

×


	2. friends are good (and josh is the best)

It didn't take long for Tyler and Josh to become best friends. Tyler was really happy and his classmates were jealous. But they didn't call him Blurry anymore because Josh had once told them that Tyler didn't like it. Josh always made everything so much better. Of course the other's were amazing too. Patrick and Pete taught him how to skateboard. Brendon never failed to make him laugh. Ryan talked with him when he was too tired to hang out with the much louder boys. Melanie kicked Tyler's classmate in the shin when he called Tyler "weird". They all were great. But Josh was lovely. 

Tyler started to go to the music room with Josh after school. Josh would play the drums and Tyler would sing. Sometimes the other would be there too and that was a lot of fun. But being just him and Josh, it was somehow more magical. 

Tyler spent every night at Josh's house during the weekends. Sometimes they hung out with the others during the day, but sometimes Josh would take him to the woods to explore and they would talk for hours. Josh would suggest nicknames to Tyler and Tyler would laugh and reject them. Once he fell asleep against Josh's shoulder and woke up the next morning. His mother grounded him for two weeks. But it was still worth it. 

During winter, they would have snowball fights and they would all go to Brendon's house after because they all agreed that his mom made the best hot chocolate. The others would get in trouble at school for throwing snowballs at the teachers, but Josh always made sure that Tyler didn't. 

When spring came, they all would ride their bikes around the city and sometimes when it rained they went out and splashed water at each other. Tyler got sick once and Josh showed up at his house the next day to bring him chocolate. Josh was so nice. 

Tyler's summer vacation was the best he'd ever had. He went to swim with the others and sometimes he would sneak out at night to meet up with Josh and go to the woods. Josh always made sure he got home in time. Brendon found out about their nightly walks and spent five minutes singing: "Spooky and Tyler sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Until Josh got tired of him and pushed him out of his chair. 

×


	3. bruises and bad words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not friendship without the fights.

Fourth grade started for Tyler and he and Josh were inseparable. They were always together, except for class. Where Tyler was, Josh was there too and vice versa. Josh helped Tyler with his homework and Tyler made sure Josh did his. Tyler's mom got him a new backbag, because he didn't like the spider man one anymore. The new one was white and Tyler drew symbols on it. Josh asked him what they meant and he said that he didn't know either. Tyler also got himself a skeleton hoodie to match Josh's backbag and the other's started calling him 'Spooky Junior' as a joke. 

The year went by fast and nothing remarkable happened, until the very last days of school. Josh and Tyler had their first real fight. It was about something really stupid, but it was a bad fight that ended up with Josh having a black eye. Tyler couldn't even remember where the argument had started from, but then Josh had called him a "weirdo" and hadn't been expecting Tyler to take a swing at him. After that they didn't talk for a week, despite the other's attempts at getting them to make up. Then, on Friday night, three days after school had ended, Josh showed up at Tyler's door and when Tyler opened the door, he ran at him amd hugged him for a long, long time, before quietly saying: "I'm really, really sorry for calling you a weirdo. Can we please just be best friends again?"

"I'm sorry for punching you in the face," Tyler replied and pulled away from the hug, holding his pinky out at Josh, before saying: "We pinky promised. Spooky and Tyler, friends forever, right?" 

Josh wiped at his eyes that had some tears in them and nodded: "Yeah."

"Well, I can't really break a pinky promise, can I?" Tyler continued, smiling a bit: "I really don't want my pinky to be cut off anyway."

"So, you'll forgive me?" Josh asked hopefully and Tyler grinned: "Of course. But only if you go to the woods with me today."

"Deal," Josh grinned and ruffled Tyler's hair. Tyler pushed him playfully and Josh took his hand, saying: "Let's go then!" 

"Right now?" Tyler asked and Josh nodded eagerly. Tyler broke into a smile and yelled to his mother: "I'm going out with Spooky! Be home by eight, love you!" 

And then he let Josh pull him out to the street and they took off towards the woods. 

Two weeks into their summer vacation, Tyler changed his mind; this was definitely the best summer vacation he'd ever had.


	4. red fluff and forgetfulness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh dyes his hair red, Tyler gets a red 'F' on his test paper.

Summer vacation ended way too fast and now Tyler was on fifth grade and Josh was on sixth. Five days after school started, Josh showed up to school with bright red hair, two hours late, just like Melanie had that one time. His hands had red dye all over them, but his hair looked awesome. It reminded Tyler of fire. 

The whole group gathered around him at recess. Melanie rolled her eyes at him, looking at his hands, asking: "Why the hell didn't you wear the gloves?" 

"I was in a hurry," Josh chuckled. Brendon looked at him critically, before saying: "I think it's a bit over the top."

The other's hummed in agreement and Josh looked a bit defeated. Tyler stepped closer to him and ran a hand through the red fluff, looking into Josh's eyes as he said: "I think it's literally the coolest thing ever."

Josh smiled. It was one of those really genuine, blissful smiles that felt like they were meant only for Tyler. Patrick made a gagging sound in the background and Brendon started to make gross kissing sounds, making Pete laugh his ass off. Tyler narrowed his eyes and turned on his heel to look at Brendon. 

"Nice joke," He said, a small smirk spreading on his face as he continued: "If you tried that again after you stop being all over Ryan 24/7, it might even be funny."

"OHHHH," The whole group yelled, except for Brendon who seemed speechless for once and Ryan who had unfortunately just taken a drink out of his bottle of soda before Tyler's comment and was now busy spitting it out. 

"The sass!" Patrick laughed, patting Tyler on the back. Pete was having a hard time breathing in between fits of laughter and Melanie, who was laughing as well, took out her phone and snapped a picture of Brendon's shocked expression. Tyler turned to look at Josh, who had tears in his eyes from laughing and the most admiring expression on his face. 

Brendon didn't talk to Tyler for three days after that, but Josh's infinite praising made up for that more than enough. 

×

Tyler failed a test. It was a  
utumn and he had to study a lot. And somehow he just forgot about the math test. 

He sat there at his desk, staring down at the bright red 'F' on the paper, silently. He blinked and a few tears fell on the paper, smearing some of the ink. He felt like a complete failure. He had never once failed a test. He wasn't very good at math anyway, but he always passed and got okay grades. Only stupid fifth graders failed tests. They were easy. He didn't hear everyone getting up and starting to leave the room and he didn't notice his friends coming inside the classroom until Patrick said: "Woah, you failed?" 

Tyler hid his face with his hands and nodded, sniffling a bit. Pete sighed: "I fail all the time, chill out."

"Yeah, it's not a big deal," Brendon said, but Tyler shook his head and sniffled louder. He heard some shuffling and felt a hand on his shoulder, then Josh was speaking: "Well, it's a big deal for him."

Josh crouched down by his desk and spoke quietly so only Tyler could hear: "Hey, it's okay. I know it totally sucks that you failed, but they'll let you do the test again. I'll help you study next time."

"You will?" Tyler asked quietly, looking at Josh past his fingers. Josh took a hold of his wrists and pulled his hands away from his face, smiling: "Isn't that what best friends are for? Now go ask the teacher when you can do it again."

Tyler did and the teacher promised that he could do it again on Thursday morning, which was two days away. He went back to the others and Josh wrapped an arm around his shoulders, grinning. 

"How about I come over now and help you study?" Josh said and Tyler nodded, flashing him a thankful smile. Tyler saw Brendon and Tyler exchanging a meaningful look, but neither of them said anything. 

After some crying, threatening to throw his math book out of the window, tearing his notes and throwing them in the trash, Josh hugging him and telling him that he would be alright, Tyler passed the test on Thursday with a B+. 

×


	5. worst vacation with the best end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh goes away, Tyler misses him. Josh comes back, Tyler is angry. They figure it out.

The next summer vacation was the shittiest in Tyler's entire life. Josh went abroad with his family for almost the whole vacation. Patrick and Pete had two band camps. Of course Tyler hung out with Brendon, Ryan and Melanie as well and enjoyed their company, but it rained all summer and they couldn't do much but be at one of their houses and there was only so much they could do there. And even though Tyler liked them and loved hanging out with them, it was nothing like being with Josh. Brendon was loud and paid more attention to Ryan, which was understandable because they were best friends. Melanie was really nice, but a 11-year old boy and a 12-year old girl weren't exactly interested in the same things. And with Josh, Tyler didn't always have to speak at all, he could just listen to Josh talk for hours or they both would be quiet. Josh would ask Tyler to sing for him and Tyler would. They would lay on Josh's bed and laugh at nothing. Josh was special. They talked through email, but it wasn't the same at all. Josh didn't write often because he "was busy". So, Tyler stopped writing as well. 

Tyler was angry at Josh. Angry at Josh for leaving and angry at him for having fun without him. He knew he shouldn't, but he still was. 

×

A week before school started, Josh knocked on Tyler's door and Tyler opened it. Josh was tanned and smiling brightly. 

"Hey, Ty," He grinned. Tyler stared at him, blinking quickly before quietly repeating: "Hey, Ty? That's all I get?" 

"Huh?" Josh squeaked and Tyler looked up at him, tears welling up and falling to his cheeks. He sniffed and wiped his eyes on his arm, angry at his emotions. Josh looked confused and Tyler yelled: "You were gone forever and you had fun without me and didn't even talk to me much! You didn't say you missed me at all! You're a stupid idiot, Joshua Dun and I hate you!" He ended his outburst by covering his face with his hands and sobbing silently. He hadn't even realized how much he had missed his best friend before now. 

Josh looked lost for a long moment, but then he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, risking being hit in the face. Tyler immediately wrapped his arms around Josh's neck and basically jumped on him so suddenly that he stumbled and fell over onto the grass by the door, pulling Tyler with him. 

Tyler landed on Josh and though he wasn't heavy, it still didn't feel exactly comfortable. Tyler didn't seem to care. He let go of Josh, sitting on top of his stomach and looked down at him, eyes blazing as he spoke: "I missed you, idiot. Didn't you miss me at all?" 

"Of course I did," Josh said, staring up at him, blinking in the bright sunlight. Tyler scoffed: "Why didn't you write me then? I'm supposed to be your best friend."

"And you are! I just--I wanted to write but it's really difficult that way," Josh said, sounding a bit shy: "I felt really mean for leaving without you."

"You were mean," Tyler replied: "But even meaner for not writing me. I thought you found better friends."

"That's not possible," Josh said immediately and Tyler raised an eyebrow at him: "Why not?" 

"Because I already have the best friend in the whole World," Josh answered, without a hint of doubt in his voice. Tyler froze and blushed a bit, looking the other way. 

"I'm really sorry, Tyler," Josh continued: "I missed you like, every hour of every day. I feel really bad now."

"You should feel bad," Tyler snapped, looking back at him. Then his expression softened slightly and he said: "You're lucky we made that stupid pinky promise. And that I missed you a lot."

Tyler stood up and offered Josh a hand to help him up. Josh took it and started to get up, but Tyler let go of his hand and let him fall back down. Josh let out a loud yelp when he fell down and looked up at Tyler accusingly, who grinned down at him widely, covering his mouth to laugh. 

"Okay, I think I deserved that," Josh sighed, smiling. Tyler helped him up, for real this time and they started walking along the street. Josh promised to buy Tyler an ice cream and Tyler agreed that it was the least he could do. Now Tyler had a chance to really look at Josh and he noticed that the boy's hair was now green. 

"I dig the hair," He said and Josh grinned: "I knew you would. Green is your favorite color, right?" 

"Maybe," Tyler said, smiling. Then Josh stopped suddenly and put down his backbag, opening the zipper ans started to look through it. Tyler stopped too and threw him a questioning look. Josh pulled out something and hid it out of Tyler's view. 

"I forgot I got you something," He said, smiling: "Close your eyes and hold out your hand."

Tyler did as he was told and didn't peek, though he wanted to. He felt Josh tie something around his wrist and then the older boy gave him permission to open his eyes. It was a bead bracelet. Quite plain, but nice-looking. Then Tyler noticed that there was text on the beads and turned the bracelet, reading out loud: "Josh's best fren." He looked up and grinned at Josh widely. 

"I couldn't fit the word 'friend' on it so I had to shorten it a bit. I don't get the logic though, because they let me make this, though your name is longer," Josh said and held out his hand for Tyler to see that he had a similar bracelet on his wrist, only it read "Tyler's best fren". 

"Josh," Tyler said quietly. 

"Yeah?" Josh replied, sounding a bit cautious, like he was afraid Tyler would say that he didn't want it. Then Tyler broke into a smile and finished: "You're so cool."

The boys were completely inseperable for the last week of summer vacation, they even slept over at each other's houses or snuck out at night if their parents told them no. They didn't hang out with the others at all. It was just them. And Tyler was happy.


	6. crushes suck (and swallow, if you like that sort of thing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler might be gay.

Sixth and seventh grade went past like nothing. Josh and Tyler stayed best friends and the group stayed together, despite some bumps in the road, like a huge fight Brendon and Ryan had and a new addition to their group; Ashley, who preferred to be called Halsey. She became Melanie's best friend in a few days and they formed some secret girl alliance to kick the boys in the ass if they made fun of either of them. 

Eight grade was more difficult. Tyler started stressing over his friends going to high school and leaving him behind, though they promised that they would never leave him. There was also other things that bothered the youngest of the bunch. Before now, people saying that he was gay for Josh had been all jokes. But now, Tyler wasn't so sure anymore. He stopped laughing at the gay jokes and during a weak moment, he told Patrick that he was scared that he might have a crush on Josh. 

"I know," Patrick told him simply, sounding completely cool and comfortable with it: "I always thought it was pretty obvious. You're just realizing it now?"

"What do you mean by always?" Tyler asked him, holding his breath as Patrick raised an eyebrow at him: "Like, y'know always always. You always admired Josh so much and on fifth grade I was sure you had a crush on him, because no guy that age calls another guy 'pretty', geez."

Tyler thought for a moment. Yeah, that did sound pretty gay, thinking back now. 

"But--Isn't that like an abomination or something?" Tyler said carefully and Patrick laughed: "Don't believe that religious crap."

"B-But, what if I really am gay? I mean, I've never had a crush on a girl, though I like tried to force myself to like Mel because that's kind of supposed to happen or something," Tyler babbled nervously: "People are going to judge me and call me a fag and--" 

"Since when does anyone outside of out group matter?" Patrick asked and Tyler sighed: "They don't, but you do! That's the point. What if someone doesn't accept that? What if Josh doesn't--?" 

"I promise you, Tyler, you have nothing to worry about," Patrick said: "Brendon is bisexual and everyone just kinda knows and Pete and I have made out like so many times. And I have a feeling you're not the only one having a crush in this little 'Tyler and Josh, Josh and Tyler' thing."

"You think Josh likes me?" Tyler asked. Patrick shrugged and smiled a bit.


	7. against the wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [The gayest chapter yet tbh]

Josh and Tyler ended up in a bathroom stall together. It was all Josh's fault really. Because Joshua Dun always had the "best" ideas. And one of those amazing ideas was to dump a bucket of water on their extremely strict math teacher. Now, she hadn't seen Josh, because the boy had been above her, on the stairs and taken off when she had started screaming and coming up the stairs. Tyler had been sitting alone, waiting for his biology teacher to walk past so he could ask about getting a new notebook, when Josh had ran past him and taken his hand, pulling him along. They ran through the hallway and into the fucking girl's bathroom and Josh pushed Tyler inside one of the stalls, without listening to any excuses, stepped inside and closed the door, locking it. He explained what had happened and Tyler banged his head against the wall of the stall. 

"C'mon, it's April Fool's and she's a bitch," Josh protested. Tyler rolled his eyes and groaned: "Why'd you have to pull me into it?"

"I was just protecting you," Josh said: "I mean you were the only student around and she would've walked right to you and blamed you. Everyone know's the pretty boys are the most dangerous."

Tyler looked down to hide the fact that he was blushing at Josh's last comment. Pretty boy. He swallowed thickly and looked back up at Josh in the small stall. 

"How long do you think we have to stay here? This is the girl's bathroom," Tyler asked and Josh laughed softly, joking: "Maybe all day. But I think we would figure out how to pass the time."

Okay, that sounded dirty. Was that meant to sound dirty? Was that an innuendo? Tyler bit his lip and laughed a bit: "No, seriously."

"Okay, fine. Probably until lunch starts and a bit over. So," he looked at his watch: "Fifteen minutes."

"What if someone comes i-" Tyler started, but couldn't finish when before he heard the door opening and voices stopping at the door. Josh cursed under his breath and whispered: "Imagine how suspicious this is going to look. Two pairs of guys' shoes just standing in a girl's bathroom stall. And if Mrs Math Bitch asks if anyone saw anything suspicious... I know those voices, these girls gossip like hell."

"Oh my God," Tyler groaned and Josh shushed him, looking around for a solution. They couldn't stand on the toilet, because their heads would show over the stall. Just one of them couldn't crouch on the seat because it would still look suspicious if someone just stood there. The voices were getting closer accompanied by footsteps, indicating that the girls were no longer standing at the door talking. Looking back, Josh could've just sat on the toilet seat and Tyler could've sat cross-legged on his lap, but at the moment, Josh did the thing that made the most sense to him and pushed his best friend against the wall, whispering: "Lift up your legs. Around my waist. Hurry up!" 

Tyler was frozen for a moment and whispered back: "How is that going to look any less suspicious?" 

"Just do it," Josh hissed and Tyler listened. Josh pressed him against the wall firmly and Tyler wrapped his legs around his waist to avoid falling. Tyler blinked down at him and his face went red. Oh. This position was very questionable. 

"How does this help at all?" Tyler hissed and Josh whispered back: "It'll look suspicious in a whole different way, Ty."

"That's gross, J-" Tyler started, but Josh pressed a finger to his lips, telling him to shut up. Tyler slipped downwards slightly and let out panicked sound, that, noticing the circumstances probably sounded very dubious to the three girls outside the stall. Josh steadied him with a hand under his ass. Tyler squeaked again, leaning his head back against the wall with a loud thud, letting out a deep sigh. He heard the girls gasping and giggling outside. Great. Exactly how he had wanted this day to go. Pressed against the fucking bathroom stall by his fucking idiotic best friend who also happened to be his fucking crush because of a stupid fucking prank. 

Josh huffed out a laugh against Tyler's collarbone and the younger boy grit his teeth. Josh thought that this was amusing, huh? Fine, two could play that game. He pushed his hand into Josh's now-pink hair and pulled. Josh hissed through his teeth and glared up at him. Tyler flashed him an unapologetic grin. Josh let go of him and stepped back a bit, allowing him to slide down half way and whimper loudly, before stepping back in and holding him there. 

They were face to face now. Tyler swallowed. He felt Josh's breath on his face. It smelled like those lemon candies Josh ate sometimes. Tyler's own breath smelled like menthol toothpaste. It wouldn't be gross at all to just lean in and kiss the older boy. Josh seemed to be thinking the same thing. Their noses bumped together and both of them let out a shaky breath. 

"This is so gay," Tyler whispered and Josh let out a small laugh: "I know."

He nuzzled his nose against Tyler's and Tyler closed his eyes automatically. His breath was hitching and he could hear Josh's breathing quickening. He suddenly became hyper aware of Josh's hands holding him up, one of his left thigh, one on his ass. Josh's lips were so close to his. Tyler was terrified that Josh would suddenly back away and say "April Fool's!" But Josh didn't. His lips hovered just an inch over Tyler's. Their upper lips touched and Tyler gasped softly. Josh adjusted their position and was just about to press his lips to Tyler's. Then the bell rang and scared the hell out of both of them. Josh nearly dropped Tyler, but managed to hold him up somehow. The girls started talking again and the boys heard them leaving the room. Josh let Tyler down and sounded just a bit awkward when he said: "We have to go now."

He took Tyler's hand and pulled him out of the stall, then the bathroom. Nobody seemed to notice that they had just come out of the girl's bathroom and they both let out a relieved sigh. Josh let go of Tyler's hand and they began heading towards the cafeteria, when they heard a voice behind them saying: "Hey, hey, not so fast!"

Brendon. Tyler and Josh stopped dead on their tracks and slowly turned around as Brendon, Patrick and Ryan walked over to them, grinning. 

"Care to explain what you were doing in the girls' bathroom?" Brendon asked, smirking, but before either of them could explain he spoke again: "Or actually, don't give me the details. Tyler's face and Josh's messy hair tell me everything I need to know."

Tyler got even more flustered and Josh ran a hand through his hair to get it to flatten. 

"Was he any good, Tyjo?" Patrick grinned and Tyler and Josh simultaneously told them to shut the fuck up. 

Later the same day, the whole group knew that Tyler and Josh "got freaky" in the girls' bathroom. The two boys didn't discuss it.


	8. trust

Josh and Tyler did not discuss it all year in fact. Though Tyler slowly came out to the whole group, during eight and the start of ninth grade. Everyone except Josh. Because he was afraid that somehow Josh would be disgusted. He knew that Josh had been about to kiss him that time, but still something in his head was telling him not to tell Josh, in case it would make things awkward. And not telling Josh wasn't a very good idea, because secrets tend to "come out" as some would say. 

The group was sitting outside after school, because now that the other's were in high school, that was the only time they could meet anymore, when a girl Tyler only knew by name walked past. Jenna Black. She was in Tyler's class and a really pretty girl, nobody could say she wasn't. She turned her head and spotted Tyler, flashing him a grinand a wink, before walking past. There was a quiet 'ohhhh' from the group. 

"Well, she's cute isn't she?" Pete grinned, raising an eyebrow at Tyler: "Is she hour new girlfriend?" 

"Pete, I think you're forgetting something important," Halsey groaned and Tyler's eyes widened. He didn't get to open his mouth and tell her to shut up, before Halsey added: "Our Tyjo is a flaming homosexual."

"Yeah, c'mon, you were one of the first people he even told about it," Melanie scolded and everyone let out a small laugh. Everyone except Tyler and Josh. Josh turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow asking: "Wait, you're gay?" 

"Well, uh--," Tyler stammered then letting out a defeated sigh: "Yeah. Flaming."

He half-hoped Josh would laugh, but he didn't. Instead the older boy stood up, walked up to his best friend, took his hand and pulled him up as well, starting to drag him away from the group. Tyler looked back and everyone looked more or less shocked. The girls looked apologetic. Josh pulled him behind the corner and shoved him against the wall, not too hard, but hard enough to make Tyler whimper quietly. 

"You're gay?" Josh asked again and Tyler nodded miserably. He'd been right. Josh hated him now and maybe would even beat him up for it. He closed his eyes and waited for a punch, but none came. He opened his eyes and Josh looked sad and conflicted. 

"You didn't tell me," He said, his tone accusing. Tyler swallowed and whispered: "I just--I kinda thought it was obvious." Lie. 

"That's bullshit and you know it, Ty!" Josh barked and Tyler sniffled. Josh took a deep breath and spoke again, much calmer now: "You told everyone. Pete was 'one of the first' you told. You told Pete without a care in the world and you didn't tell me."

"I-I-I just thought it didn't matter," Tyler stammered and Josh told him to stop making half-assed excuses. He drew in a sharp breath and said: "But it does! It matters because you thought it was important enough to tell the others! It matters because I'm supposed to be your goddamn best friend."

He grabbed Tyler's wrist, and raised it up for him to see the friendship bracelet still hanging on it as he continued: "And I'm supposed to know these things about you because every single little stupid fucking thing about you matters to me! It matters to me!" 

Josh's voice faded into almost a whisper when he spoke again: "Why didn't you trust me with this? That's what hurts me, Tyler. You say it didn't matter, but obviously it did because you couldn't trust me with it. Me. Your supposed best friend."

"You are my best friend, Josh!" Tyler whimpered, tearing up: "You are!" 

"Why did you tell the others and not me then?" Josh grit out and Tyler closed his eyes again, before nearly yelling: "Because I was afraid you wouldn't accept it! I was afraid it would ruin our friendship!"

He looked up at Josh, tears falling to his cheeks as he whispered: "I was afraid you would t-think I was disgusting. And I don't want that. I never want that. Because I couldn't live without you Josh, so yeah, I hid that little stupid detail about myself because I was afraid I would lose you. Josh, I can't lose you because I feel like I'm fucking losing myself too. You're my light in the dark when I can't even tell what's left or right or up and down anymore."

Josh stood there, frozen. His grip on Tyler's wrist loosened and Tyler pulled his hand away, pressing it against his chest and leaning against the wall heavily. 

"Why would you think that?" Josh said quietly: "That I would find you disgusting? Do I come off as a homophobic piece of shit to you or something?" 

"No, Josh!" Tyler yelled: "No, no, it's just because--it's because--" 

'Because I've hopelessly fallen for you Josh,' Tyler wanted to finish, but couldn't bring himself to. Instead he said: "Because we're best friends. Because we're together so much. We sleep on the same bed, we do all that sort of stuff so I thought--I thought you'd find it disgusting that I'm gay and you wouldn't want to be near me anymore."

"When have I ever given an impression like that?" Josh questioned and Tyler sighed: "You haven't. But like I said, I'm lost and sometimes I don't even understand myself and I worry about stupid little things."

"Tyler," Josh said and his voice was so soft and caring now: "No force on Earth or outside of it could never make me think that you're disgusting. I would never not want to be near you."

"Okay," Tyler breathed out, nodding. He was shaking a bit from all the crying and also because it was a bit chilly outside. He looked up at Josh and whispered: "I'm sorry for not telling you."

"It's okay," Josh said, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Tyler securely. Tyler did the same. Josh apologized for yelling and Tyler said that it was okay. They parted and stood there for a moment, looking at each other. Tyler was about to turn away when Josh took his hand gently, pulling him closer. 

"Wha--" Tyler gasped, but silenced himself when he looked up at Josh. His friend looked so serious, yet he was smiling slightly. Tyler froze for a moment, his lips parting slightly. Jos leaned closer and Tyler blinked his eyes closed. Was this really happening? So close. And then. 

"Hey guys, is everything alright?" Ryan's voice said. They stepped away from each other just as the boy peeked around the corner, along with Brendon and Melanie. 

"Y-yeah," Tyler said, exactly at the same time as Josh squeaked: "Peachy."

"Good," Brendon said, giving them a questioning look, but said nothing more. They all went back to the group and the conversation continued, like nothing had happened. Tyler and Josh didn't talk about their almost-kiss again, not even when Tyler spent the night and they woke up the next morning nose to nose.


	9. alcohol and the aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Mild sexual content]

Ninth grade passed and Tyler didn't tell Josh how he felt. He went to high school, happy that he was with his friends again. But his friends were also fucking dicks, because by now all of them knew about his crush on Josh and they were relentlessly trying to set them up. Tyler wasn't sure if Josh was clueless about it, but he definitely wasn't. 

At first, he had thought that Josh being pushed in the hallway, causing him to trip and fall on top of Tyler and them ending up in a restaurant together on a couples' night was a series of unfortunate events, but after Brendon tried to lock them in a gym closet, he knew what his friends were up to. He tried to beg them to stop but they acted like they had no idea what he was talking about. 

So maybe, when Brendon invited him to a house party, he should've just stayed at home. But he decided to go anyway, because Josh wanted to go too. That was his second mistake. Now his third mistake was drinking the juice. He found out quickly enough that it was spiked with vodka. Then Brendon offered him a beer and he decided to just fuck it all and drink it. Fourth mistake. Agreeing to play truth or dare was his fifth and final mistake. 

Pete spun the bottle and it landed on Tyler, who shrugged and said: "Truth."

The whole group of people playing groaned and Tyler rolled his eyes and with his newfound drunken courage, spoke: "Fucking fine then. Dare." Pete smirked. Even in his state, Tyler knew that wasn't good. 

"I dare you to make out with Josh for at least fifteen seconds and then sit on his lap for five turns," Pete grinned and everyone applauded him. Tyler shook his head and said: "No, I'm not doing that."

"Fine then," Pete said, smiling evilly: "Alternatively, you can perform a strip tease to us all."

Tyler sat there for a moment, before sighing and standing up. He grit his teeth and crossed the circle of people to his best friend and sat down on his lap. Josh looked up at him, blinking: "Tyler?" 

"I'm not doing a strip tease," He told Josh and the older boy laughed, obviously not sober either, but perhaps not as drunk as Tyler: "I was kinda hoping."

"You were?" Tyler grinned, pressing his forehead against Josh's. Josh nodded and hummed: "Mmmh."

"I hope I didn't disappoint you too badly," Tyler whispered and Josh chuckled, a bit breathlessly: "If you kiss me now, you totally didn't."

"Good," Tyler breathed out against his lips and then kissed him. The circle bursted into applause, but Tyler didn't even hear it. All he could focus on was the kiss. Josh was frozen for a moment, like he hadn't expected Tyler to actually kiss him, but then he grabbed a handful of Tyler's shirt, pulling him closer and kissing back. The applause got even louder and Tyler's hands found their way into Josh's hair, tugging lightly. Someone was counting the seconds. 6. 7. 8.

Josh's hands were on Tyler's hips now, pushing up the hem of his shirt slightly. Tyler didn't mind at all. Quite the opposite actually. The counter was getting terribly close to fifteen. Tyler leaned against Josh and the older boy fell backwards onto the floor. Josh laughed into the kiss and bit Tyler's bottom lip. 

"Fifteen!" The counter yelled and Tyler pulled back, breathing heavily. Josh stared up at him with a dumb smile on his face. 

"What?" Tyler asked him and Josh grinned: "Nothing. I just always thought I'd be on top."

"Maybe you'll get to if you're nice," Tyler grinned back and Brendon, who was sitting right next to them said: "You can go in the bathroom, it's nothing you haven't done before."

"Shut up, Satan," Tyler and Josh said simultaneously, looked at each other and bursted out laughing. It took them a while to collect themselves, but eventually they did and sat up. Tyler stayed on Josh's lap like he was supposed to. Five turns passed and Melanie told Tyler he could move now. Josh's arms tightened around his waist and he laughed: "Nah, this is nice."

A few more turns passed and the bottle landed on them. 

"It's Spooky's turn now," Tyler said, leaning against Josh, who bravely replied 'dare'. He probably shouldn't have, because it was Brendon coming up with the dare. 

"Give Tyler a hickey," Brendon smirked: "And it has to show."

"Fucking perv, you just want to watch. No chance!" Josh laughed and Brendon pretended to look shocked. Then the smirk spread back on his face and he said: "Fine. You can go in the bathroom to do it."

"You have some sort of a thing for bathrooms, don't you?" Tyler groaned. Brendon shrugged, grinning for ear to ear as Josh stood up and helped Tyler up as well. Tyler really shouldn't go. That thought was very fleeting though, in Tyler's drunken mind, because Josh began pulling him towards the bathroom. 

Josh let him go inside first, followed him and locked the door after. He turned to Tyler who was staring up at him. 

"So..." Tyler hummed and Josh was on him in seconds, pushing him against the wall. Tyler laughed, blinking at him almost innocently: "Well, do your dare."

Josh grinned at him and nudged his jaw with his nose. Tyler tilted his head to the side, laughing as Josh's breath tickled his neck. Josh sighed, pressing him against the wall harder. 

"Stay still," He said quietly and Tyler felt shivers run down his spine. Josh's lips made contact with his neck and he gasped quietly. Josh chuckled and gently nipped at his neck with his teeth. Tyler let out another gasp and shivered. Josh started sucking on the spot and didn't pull back until there was a dark bruise on it. 

"Josh," Tyler said quietly, staring up at the other boy, through heavy-lidded eyes: "You never told me you were gay."

"Shut up," Josh told him and leaned in to kiss him again, just quickly: "Before I cover your whole body in hickies."

"Please do," Tyler laughed and Josh raised an eyebrow at him, rolling his eyes as he said: "Don't tempt me."

Then there was a knock on the door and Brendon's voice called out: "Okay, get out of there. I don't want you to mess up by bathroom."

Josh rolled his eyes again and let go of Tyler, much to the other boy's disappointment. He walked up to the door and unlocked it, opening it. Tyler followed him, flustered slightly. Brendon looked at his neck as he walked past and said: "Woah, intense."

They went back to the circle. Tyler had another beer and the night continued. 

×

Tyler woke up on the floor the next morning. Josh was on the couch right next to him and Tyler made the conclusion that he had been up there at some point too. He had a pounding headache, but somehow he managed to stand up and drag himself into the kitchen. He barely remembered what had happened last night. 

Brendon was in the kitchen as well, sitting on the counter, eating a slice of toast as Tyler walked in. He wordlessly handed Tyler a packet of painkillers and the boy downed a pill with a glass of water. He turned back to Brendon and quietly asked: "What happened last night? I'm not sure which part is a dream and which is reality."

"Shortly. You made out with Josh in front of everyone, made really sexual jokes, he gave you a hickey and I'm not sure what else you two got up to in the bathroom. You fell asleep on top of him on the couch after loudly declaring that you've been in love with him since third grade," Brendon explained, sounding amused. Tyler stood there in shock, before running to the bathroom to look at his neck. The hickey was dark. Very dark. 

"No, no, no, no, no," He whispered to himself. Their friendship was ruined. He wasn't ready for something like this, he couldn't--Josh probably didn't want him anyway. They could never go back to being friends and if they started dating, they would break up and end up hating each other and. Tyler was hyperventilating by the time someone came into the bathroom. Tyler turned towards them and was about to apologize, but froze instead. Josh. 

"O-oh, hey Ty," Josh said smiling a little. Tyler shook his head and said: "I'm sorry, I have to go."

He pushed past Josh, picked up his shoes from the entrance hall and hurried outside. Josh had sounded so awkward. He didn't want to talk about it, but he knew that Tyler loved him now. Josh probably regretted it. Tyler stopped to put on his shoes and his phone beeped. A text from Josh. 

"Hey, I don't want this to be awkward between us. Maybe just forget what happened last night?" It said. Tyler wiped away tears. He'd been right. But it wasn't so simple because he could never forget and he knew that Josh couldn't either. 

"It's not so simple. We can't just go back to being friends after that. I've ruined it and I'm sorry," he typed back, with shaking hands and continued to walk home. Josh didn't reply. 

They saw each other at school and really, they just saw each other. They didn't say anything. Josh looked hurt and Tyler looked sad. 

And it felt like the world stopped turning, the sun stopped shining and the time stopped moving. Because Joshua Dun and Tyler Joseph stopped talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so this chapter was supposed to be cute, but I couldn't help adding the angst. I'm sorry.


	10. pretty tyler

Melanie Martinez was a blessing in disguise. She was the only one of Tyler's friends who didn't try to push him to talk to Josh and make things more terrible than they already were. Tyler hadn't talked to Josh in took weeks now and he was a wreck, but he couldn't bring himself to talk to his best friend because he was so ashamed of his actions. And honestly, he might've slit his wrists by now if it wasn't for Melanie. 

He was sitting in Melanie's room and the girl was sitting next to him. Tyler looked around at all of the dresses scattered around the room and quietly said: "Mel, I have something--something kinda weird I wanna tell you."

"Go ahead. Nothing is weird in my book," Melania smiled and Tyler rubbed at his arm awkwardly, looking down at the pink bedding as he said: "I'm not sure if I'm a boy. Or well, I am but--I'm not sure if always--You know what? That's stupid, nevermind."

"No, no, tell me," Melanie urged. Tyler bit his lip: "It's difficult to explain. I mean--I guess I am a boy but I--I'd like to wear dresses sometimes and--I'm weird."

"I don't think that's weird," Melanie said and then gasped, jumping up from the bed, looking down at her friend: "I'm giving you a makeover!" 

"Wha--" Tyler started, but Melanie had already skipped to her closet and started rummaging through it, muttering to herself. She threw a few dresses over her shoulder and turned back to Tyler, grinning: "Stand up."

Tyler did as he was told and Melanie looked at him for a moment before saying: "Yup, blue it is."

She picked up one of the dresses from the floor and handed it to Tyler. It was a pretty shade of blue and cute all together. Tyler blushed a bit as Melanie gave him a pair of white knee socks as well. 

"I don't know," He said quietly and Melanie sighed: "Yes you do. You want to, c'mon."

"Okay, yeah, I do," Tyler admitted shyly. Melanie pushed him into the bathroom and told him to change, but not peek. Tyler did as he was told. He felt strange, putting on the clothes he had thought of so many times, but never dared to dream of wearing. He came out of the bathroom and Melanie gasped. 

"Oh my God, you look so pretty," She grinned. Tyler blushed. Pretty. He wasn't pretty. Melanie took his hand gently and sat him down on the bed, digging out her makeup bag. 

"Might as well go all out, right?" She said and Tyler nodded. Melanie grinned and started doing Tyler's makeup. She used things Tyler had never even seen and like, a million different brushes for each thing. 

"Done," She exclaimed, quicker than Tyler had expected. She told her to go look at himself from the mirror and he stood up hesitantly, walking over to the full body mirror at the corner of the room. He almost couldn't believe it when he saw his reflection. The dress was almost like it was made for him and it made him look somehow, smaller and more fragile. He walked closer to look at his face. The makeup was nothing too extreme, but it was there and honestly, Tyler did look kind of pretty. He decided that he liked the look. 

"Woah," He said quietly and Melanie giggled at him. Then the doorbell rang. Tyler didn't think much of it and Melanie said that she was going to open the door. Tyler nodded, still staring at his reflection and awed expression on his face. He stepped further away and spun around, smiling and letting out a small laugh. This felt good. Then he heard Melanie's voice. And froze. 

"Hey, Spookster!" She exclaimed and then Josh's voice said: "Hey, uh, thanks for y'know doing this."

"No worries," Melanie said: "Well come on, he's right upstairs."

Tyler gasped. Josh was here. And judging from what he said, he was here to see Tyler. And Tyler looked like this. Tyler panicked and looked around. There was no way he could run out now, because he didn't have time to change his clothes. So he did the most sensible thing he could think of and hid in the closet. 

Melanie's door opened and the girl skipped inside, calling out: "Tyler, Josh is here and you two are going to make up right now."

"He can't see me like this!" Tyler squeaked from the closet. Josh was the next to speak: "See you like how?" 

"Hey Josh," Tyler spoke in a high-pitched voice: "I-I-I can't really come out right now. You have to leave."

"No, Tyler I'm really sick of this. I'm not going anywhere until I see you and we can talk face to face," Josh said, sounding desperate: "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too," Tyler replied: "But you really have to leave the room now."

"Oh come on Tyler. Quit acting like a baby," Melanie said and before Tyler could do anything to stop her, she had pulled open the closet door. Tyler stood there, staring at Josh who was staring back. Josh's mouth opened and closed and opened again, but no words came out. It would've looked funny, if Tyler hadn't been so shocked. He was about to start explaining that it was a stupid joke, but then Josh breathed out: "Woah."

"I'll leave you two to it," Melanie grinned and left the room without another word. 

"J-Josh," Tyler said quietly and Josh swallowed thickly. Tyler's bottom lip started trembling and he held back the tears because he had missed Josh so much. He decided to forget the awkwardness of the situation and the way he looked and crossed the space between them, hugging Josh. Josh hugged him back, holding him so tightly it almost hurt. Tyler buried his face into Josh's shoulder and breathed in his scent. 

"I'm sorry, Josh, I'm so so sorry," Tyler whispered: "I ruined everything, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault."

Josh pulled back from the hug, taking Tyler's face in his hands, looking into his eyes intently as he said: "Hey, hey, don't go there, Ty. You haven't ruined anything. No damage has been done, okay? I'm here and I'm not going anywhere until everything is okay again."

"Josh--You don't understand--" Tyler tried but Josh shook his head to silence him and wiped away some of the smeared mascara from underneath Tyler's eye: "Don't go there either. I'm not listening to any of that."

"But Josh, I kissed you and I told you that I love you, there is no way we can ever be the way we were before," Tyler whimpered. Josh smiled a bit and said: "Well, not if you are just not going to talk to me. Things rarely happen if you don't try."

"But it has to bother you--" Tyler started, but the older boy cut him off: "Did I not kiss you back?" 

"Well yes, but--" 

"Did I not push you against a wall and give you a fucking hickey?" Josh continued and Tyler sighed deeply: "I don't understand."

"Tyler, this is so up to you. I like you. But if you want to be my friend, I'll be your friend and I'll be happy. If you want more, I'll give you more," Josh replied. Tyler blinked up at him and whispered: "I don't know what I want, Josh."

He pulled away from Josh and raised his voice: "I don't know. And that is the scary part! I don't fucking know anything anymore and I'm so, so scared. I'm terrified, Josh. I'm terrified of ruining our friendship and I'm terrified of just staying friends. I'm terrified of myself and others' reactions. I don't even know what I am anymore. I mean fucking look at me!" He gestured to himself angrily, his breath hitching as he tried to calm down. His hands started to shake. 

"Tyler," Josh said, obviously trying to stay as calm as possible. He approached the brunette and gently placed a hand on his arm: "It's okay."

"It's not," Tyler whispered bitterly. Josh carefully wrapped his arms around Tyler again. Tyler tried to calm down and in Josh's arms it was somehow a lot easier: "I'm sorry."

"Don't," Josh said simply, let go of him: "Everything is okay."

"I don't want to be away from you anymore Josh," Tyler said quietly and Josh laughed: "Then don't."

"What do we do?" Tyler asked and Josh shrugged: "Let's be friends for now. Let's pretend that the party never happened until and if we want to remember it, yeah?"

"I like the sound of that," Tyler nodded. Josh grinned at him and ran a hand though his short hair: "Give me a smile, pretty girl."

Tyler's heart skipped a beat and he grinned up at Josh. He never wanted to be away from Josh again, that's the only thing he knew. 

"I think I should change," Tyler said shyly and Josh frowned: "But I think you look so pretty."

"Easy there tiger," Tyler laughed: "We're friends, remember?"

"Well then I have the prettiest best friend in the universe," Josh grinned and Tyler blushed, holding up his hand where the friendship bracelets was still on and said: "I'm all yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Genderfluid/Feminine Tyler, fucking sue me.
> 
> The dress: http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-DXcgB_dRPCk/UE_4X99AReI/AAAAAAAAANk/xeo8aI8sARs/s640/polka-dots-puff-sleeves-sweet-lolita-dress.jpg


	11. this is halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Mild sexual content]

Josh and Tyler were friends for a month. And just friends. Nothing happened. Not until the Halloween party. 

Now Tyler was not really the one to dress up, but everyone else was going to and as he had become close with Melanie, he found himself in the girls room, talking with Melanie and Halsey about what they were going to go as. 

"I should go as a basic bitch," Melanie said: "Like, blonde wig, fucking stupid clothes, spider leg eyelashes, that kinda thing. 

"Oh my God, yes!" Halsey cheered: "I could go as a fuckboy, eh? My hair matches." She ran a hand through her short hair and made a stupid squinty-eyed expression, licking her lips, like the guys from their school did on Instagram. 

They all laughed. Then Melanie turned to Tyler grinning as she asked: "Do you and Spooky have like a spooky pair costume thing going on?"

"No," Tyler said, smiling a bit: "We decided that our costumes would be a secret until the party so we can surprise each other."

"Holy shit that's perfect," Halsey exclaimed: "You have to wear something super sexy and take his breath away."

"No way," Tyler said, raising up his hands protectively: "I was literally thinking of pulling a sheet over my head and saying that I'm a ghost."

"No," Melanie shook her head: "Ty, baby, you're too pretty for your own good so you're totally not going to hide it."

"Well what are you proposing then?" Tyler sighed and both of the girls grinned. Melanie was the first to speak: "Definitely something feminine. Like seriously, you need to wear a skirt, because you rock that look."

"I think I could do that," Tyler said silently, blushing a bit. Halsey gasped and stood up grinning at Tyler: "Cat girl."

"What?" Tyler asked tilting his head slightly. Halsey laughed: "See, that's what I'm talking about! You are literally a human version of a cat anyway so what's more fitting than some cat eats and a..."

"You're so wearing a collar," Melanie finished for her, smirking: "And a leash."

"Oh my God, stop!" Tyler groaned, hiding his face into his hands: "I'm not wearing a leash or cat ears for that matter."

"I think Josh would like it," Melanie said in a sing-song voice. Tyler moved his hands away from his face and grit out: "Mel, stop or I will actually choke you."

"Leave that to Josh, I think he could do it better," Halsey laughed: "To you. In bed."

"You're sick," Tyler laughed, his face reddening: "And I am not going to be a slutty cat for Halloween."

"He'll warm up to it."

×

Tyler couldn't believe that he was actually doing this when he stood in front of the mirror in Melanie's room on Halloween night before the party. He was wearing a black skater skirt and a black crop top that had the word 'Meow' on it. He had no idea where Melanie had found it but he was wearing it now.

But his clothes weren't the most interesting thing about him. He was wearing a cat ear headband and after a lot of persuading from the girls, a leather O-ring collar with a chain hanging from it. Melanie had done his makeup and it was pretty normal actually, because the girl had refused to draw him a cat nose or whiskers because "that's not sexy". Apparently the long knee socks he was wearing were though, because Melanie had said that she wouldn't go with him if he didn't wear them. 

He looked at his reflection but couldn't help but think that he did look good. Melanie came out of the bathroom and she really hadn't been joking about going as a "basic bitch" because she looked so disturbingly like every gossiping bitch from their school that Tyler had to look at her for a long moment to be sure that it really was his friend. Melanie grinned, walking over to him and taking his hand: "Let's go! My mom's taking us."

They went downstairs and Melanie's mother smiled at them and told them to get in the car. She drove them to the house where the party was being held and told Melanie to call if anything happened. She promised to and her mother left, leaving them outside. Tyler looked at the house and felt self conscious. Melanie noticed his expression and squeezed his hand tightly, smiling. Tyler smiled back and let the girl lead him inside. 

They met Brendon, who was dressed as a demon and Ryan who said that he was a fallen angel. Patrick and Pete were wearing creepy clown outfits and Halsey had kept her promise to dress up as a fuckboy. She took Melanie's hand and they went to dance. Tyler didn't want to drink, so he didn't. Instead he just stood in the kitchen, hoping to find Josh at some point. Some guy who smelled like whiskey tried to hit on him and he had to move away, resulting in backing right onto someone. 

"Oh, sorry," He and the other person said simultaneously. Tyler recognized Josh's voice immediately and turned around to face the other. There was no guessing that the older boy was dressed as a werewolf. How fitting. 

"Hey Josh," Tyler said, grinning a bit. Josh seemed to be frozen as his eyes sweeped over Tyler's body. He licked his lips and Tyler blushed darkly. Josh then looked into his eyes and replied: "Hey Ty. I, uh, I like the outfit. Suits you."

"Yeah?" Tyler hummed watching as Josh's eyes stopped at the collar around his neck. Josh swallowed loudly and Tyler said: "I like your outfit too, Jacob."

"Hey, don't you dare associate me with Twilight," Josh scowled and Tyler giggled. They went to sit in the kitchen and both of them drank soda, after making sure that it wasn't spiked. They went to dance and Tyler had a lot of fun actually. He constantly caught Josh looking at him 'that way' but realized that he really didn't mind. 

At around midnight, someone got the idea to play Seven Minutes In Heaven. Tyler and Josh didn't join, but watched and it was all fun and games, until Brendon came out of the closet with Ryan, grinning from ear to ear as he announced: "They're too cowardly to play, but I officially challenge Tyler Joseph and Joshua Dun to get in the closet together."

Tyler and Josh looked at each other, then shook their heads. Everyone booed loudly and then started chanting: "In the closet, In the closet!" Until Tyler sighed deeply and said: "It's seven minutes Josh, I think we can handle it."

Josh glanced at Tyler and didn't look so sure, but nodded then. The whole room applauded and they were nearly pushed into the closet. 

Tyler leaned against the wall opposite from Josh, his shirt hitching up slightly and rolling his eyes in the dim light. Josh looked at him for a moment before grinning widely: "Hey, wanna give them a scare?" 

"Huh?" Tyler asked, tilting his head. Josh's grin widened and he kicked the wall behind him, moaning loudly. Tyler looked at him, confused for a moment, before he got the idea. He banged his hand against the door and groaned: "Oh, Josh!" 

They heard gasps from the other room and they both had to cover their mouths to stop themselves from laughing. Oh was the first to collect himself and spoke in a loud voice: "You like that, huh?" 

Tyler snorted, though he was blushing slightly. He somehow got himself together and nearly yelled: "Yes! Please, more!" 

They both started banging on the walls to cover up the sound of their laughter. People in the other room were still gasping and they could hear Brendon yelling: "Holy fucking shit!" 

They sat down on the floor, and continued banging on the wall, moaning and trying not to laugh. Tyler couldn't breathe from all the held in laughter and Josh seemed to be having the same problem. Then suddenly the door was pulled open though it hadn't been seven minutes yet and the whole room's eyes were on them. They looked at each other and started laughing uncontrollably. They somehow managed to get up and stumbled out of the closet. 

"Not cool, man," Josh told Brendon: "What if we had actually been having sex? You're a pervert and it's confirmed."

Tyler laughed and they both nearly ran out of the living room and to the entrance room, leaning against the wall and bursting into another fit of giggles. Josh, like always, collected himself first. 

"Can you believe them? Fucking gross," Tyler sighed after he had managed to stop laughing and looked at his best friend who was staring at him again. Tyler's voice came our higher than usual when he called Josh's name. Josh snapped out of it and looked at his face again: "Y-Yeah."

"Josh, are you okay?" Tyler asked and Josh huffed out a laugh, pushing away from the wall and stepping in front of his best friend: "Yeah I just didn't expect that thing back there to have an effect on me. Also, I'm trying to ignore how much I want to pull on that leash."

"Josh," Tyler breathed out and the other boy raised up his hands: "I know. I'm sorry. Friends, yeah? Super."

"No," Tyler whispered, his breath getting caught in his throat: "Do it."

"Tyler, are you drunk?" The older boy asked carefully and Tyler shook his head, asking: "Are you?" 

"I haven't drank anything but soda," Josh replied and Tyler nodded, swallowing. Josh leaned closer and whispered: "Would you be mad if I really wanted to ruin our friendship and make out with you right here right now?" 

"I-I don't think I would be very mad. Because I really want y-you to do that," Tyler stammered. Josh twirled the leash around his hand and tugged slightly, causing Tyler to stumble forward a bit, ending up very close to Josh's face. 

"We could stop right now and never talk about this again," Josh said: "But if you kiss me now I'm not letting you run away from me again."

"Good," Tyler replied and pressed his lips to Josh's. Josh pushed him back against the wall, pulling at the leash as he did. Tyler would never admit it, but it was totally a turn on. He was glad that they hadn't done this in the closet though. 

Josh kissed him like he had wanted to do it for a long time and maybe he had. Either way, Tyler was enjoying it. He easily let Josh take control of the kiss, loving the feeling of being small and submissive. Josh seemed to love it too, because he bit down on Tyler's bottom lip possessively. Tyler whimpered and Josh pulled back for a second, grinning: "Sorry. I didn't hurt you, did I, pretty girl?" 

"I'm a boy today," Tyler informed him and it felt strange to say. During this month, he had just decided to accept the fact that some days he felt like a boy and some days he didn't and Josh seemed to be totally okay with that. Josh smiled softly and nodded: "Okay, pretty boy."

Tyler couldn't help but grin back. Josh was so supportive. Tyler no longer doubted if dating Josh would be weird. 

Josh smiled at him and captured his lips in a kiss again. It felt much better when they were sober and would actually remember all about it the next day. Also, it was only fair to mention that Josh was a really good kisser and completely made Tyler's knees go weak. His knees actually buckled and he kind of slumped against the wall. Josh pulled back and asked if he was alright. 

"Y-yeah, you just uh--kinda sweeped me off my feet," Tyler said breathily, letting out a small laugh. Josh grinned like a madman and pulled Tyler up. 

"Did I now?" Josh said in a low voice and Tyler got goosebumps. He was probably more flustered than ever now. He tried to joke about it to seem calmer than he actually was by saying: "You really need to stop speaking that way or I'm actually going to faint."

"I think you can handle it," Josh smirked, holding him up by pressing him against the wall firmly. 

"That's not fair," Tyler whined, pulling at Josh's shirt. Josh winked at him and Tyler actually felt like he was going to faint right there and then. Josh pressed his lips to Tyler's jaw and moved down to his neck right above the collar. Tyler considered telling him not to leave any marks on him but why should he? This time he could tell his mom that it had been safe, sane, consensual and most importantly, sober. 

Josh nipped at his neck and Tyler let out a soft gasp, tilting his head. Josh's hands were all over him, one sneaking underneath his skirt. 

"Josh," Tyler gasped out, grabbing Josh's wrist: "No, no, not here." Josh pulled his hand away immediately. 

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry," Josh apologized and Tyler nodded wordlessly. He swallowed thickly and pushed Josh away a bit: "I'm not sure if--uh, anywhere tonight. Or in a while. I'm not, umh, ready for--for that sort of thing."

"Tyler," Josh said calmly, stroking Tyler's cheek: "It's okay. No rush. I'm not in a hurry and I would never want you to do something that's such a big deal before you're ready. I understand."

"You're amazing, Josh," Tyler smiled, kissing Josh quickly before asking: "Sleepover?" 

"Cuddling in our boxers?" Josh grinned and Tyler nodded. Josh took his hand and began pulling him towards the door: "What are we waiting for then? This party sucks anyway."

"Yeah, definitely."

The boys walked to Josh's place enjoying the chilly night air and each other's company. Tyler was glad to notice that not much had changed. They were still best friends, now they just kissed sometimes. They slept together and just slept, foreheads pressed together, Tyler safely in Josh's arms and it was better than either of them could've ever imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WANNA RUIN OUR FRIENDSHIP, WE SHOULD BE LOVERS INSTEEEEEAD


End file.
